stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Phoenix-X
You may also be looking for comics series, Star Trek: Phoenix-X (comics). Star Trek: Phoenix-X is a fan fiction "chat"-style series based in the 24th century, centering around the crew of a Section 31 semi-controlled Federation starship . The series started in the late '90s, after a few instant messaging chats between its two writers were saved as documents. It then grew into emailing large sections of episodes by each writer, where it would be pieced together to make an episode; until, finally, it grew into being written as full episodes themselves. The series genre is comedy. There is also a comic series, based in the same universe, which started in April 2006. It also can be considered Phoenix-X canon. Episode guide Phoenix-X stories were written in an episodic format, simply numbered as Episode''s. The ''Chapter''s were long-form versions of episodes, and ''Special''s were holiday themed episodes. ''Flashback was an episode category meant for episodes that took place in the past; Flashback 1 was a re-write of the Episode 1. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 3 (cont'd) *Episode 72 - "The 47's" *Episode 73 - "Spider Agencies, Part I" *Episode 74 - "Spider Agencies, Part II" *Special 2 - "Halloween Special" *Episode 75 - "Transphasic Meltdown" Season 4 *Episode 76 - "Life 2" *Episode 77 - "Broken Pieces" *Episode 78 - "These Aren't the Voyages..." *Episode 79 - "Fantastic Method" *Flashback 1 - "The Tilonian System" *Episode 80 - "Forbidden Crossing, Part I" *Episode 81 - "Forbidden Crossing, Part II" *Episode 82 - "Forbidden Crossing, Part III" *Episode 83 - "Remnants" *Episode 84 - "Displacement Syndrome" *Episode 85 - "Triple Tribble Sunday" *Episode 86 - "Cybernetic Showdown" *Flashback 2 - "Secret Occurrences" Comics ''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' comics were a series of short amateur comic strips based in the same universe. Cut scenes The cut scenes were a feature in Star Trek: Phoenix-X, derived from blocks of text that didn't make it into an episode's final draft. When episodes were being written, sections of text were always being removed, re-inserted, or re-written during the whole writing process. Since these sections of writing were usually saved, they allowed a saved-list of "scenes" that could have, or already have in some form, made it into the episode. The closest analogy would be something like the "deleted scenes" in a movie DVD. : See: Star Trek: Phoenix-X cut scenes Spin-offs For a short time in 2003/2004, a slew of uncompleted spin-offs were written based in the same fictional universe as Star Trek: Phoenix-X. Uncompleted *''Star Trek: B'Chnah'' (chatfic) *''Star Trek: Hijinx'' (chatfic) *''Star Trek: Tsunami'' (chatfic) *''Star Trek: Crucial'' ::Star Trek: Crucial was written differently as blog posts, coming from several character's points of views. *''Star Trek: Resurrections'' ::Star Trek: Resurrections was written in prose format, and had a serious tone. It took place during Star Trek: Phoenix-X`s Season 3, surrounding Project Genesis and Data; but, as an uncompleted spin-off, the story was never fully developed or resolved. *''Star Trek: Vitality'' (chatfic) ::Star Trek: Vitality was written in the same format as Phoenix-X stories were, but was written in a serious tone and included the clones of Star Trek canon series characters: Jean-Luc Picard (see: Jean-Luc Picard (clone)), Tuvok, Hoshi Sato, Miles O'Brien, and Leonard McCoy. As a Phoenix-X spin-off, the Season 3 character, Amp, was also included. Short story The Recruited served as a prequel story to Star Trek: Phoenix-X; but was written in prose and with a serious tone. See also Memorable quotes Background information *The X in the series and ship name is a parody of its use elsewhere (i.e. " ", "X-Files", "[[Wikipedia:XXX (film)|xXx (Triple X)]]"). *Some early episodes, like "Jello Cubes" or "Find Voyager?", were written over AOL chat for fun between the two writers. Episodes after that began in length through emails, with one writer writing one section of an episode and the other writing the next part. This continued until Episode 21 when one writer (Hawku) continued the series onward alone. Only two episodes in the second season involved the other writer (DL), "Afterdeath"; and "Omega", which was written solely by the other writer (DL). *Some noticeable external influences on the series' elements and names came from other series: , and . *A few episodes have been direct crossovers. **"Fight, Parts I, II & III" crossed over with . **"Alien Interference" was a more subtle crossover with . External links *Star Trek: Phoenix-X website *Follow [http://twitter.com/stphoenixx @stphoenixx] on Twitter. Listings *Trek Writers Guild Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X Category:Chatfic